Le Soleil Rouge
by WAX.J
Summary: Il était devenu mon Oxygène, ma Vie, ma Lumière, ma Terre. Mon Soleil... La vie d'un jeune adolescent changera totalement lorsqu'il fera la rencontre de cet homme aux cheveux rouges.


À Hyunnie... _qui fait des bébés « bouclettes »_.

« **Le Soleil Rouge** »  
PROLOGUE

La vie nous réserve bien des surprises. Elle aime. Elle déteste. Elle conquit, mais elle détruit. Elle est cette force invisible qui contrôle notre destinée. Ma vie, elle m'a guidé sur cette route, la sienne et j'en fus incapable de m'en détourner.

Mes brefs souvenirs me renvoient dans cette avenue, en plein cœur de cette grande métropole qu'est Séoul. Il y a des milles et millions de personnes dans cette ville, dans les autres, dans ce monde, mais il a fallut qu'un seul et unique individu m'attire dans une sorte de tourbillon m'amenant dans la folie. Je venais d'achever une matinée qui avait semblé être une éternité, enfermé entre quatre murs, dans une salle de classe. Ça n'avait été que quelques heures de souffrance mineure, mais aux multiples sensations se mélangeant à la fatigue, la lassitude et l'empressement d'être à nouveau en week-end pour la deuxième fois ce mois-ci. Cette journée avait été autant attendue que redoutée. Elle signifiait cette dernière demi-journée d'école de la semaine avant d'obtenir un repos bien mérité, mais aussi dans l'obligation de se lever tôt, un samedi matin. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, les minutes se furent pressentes et nous libérèrent bien plus vite que prévu. La joie, le bonheur d'enfin souffler un peu. Certains avaient prévus d'aller passer la nuit chez des amis, d'autres s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au cinéma ou au bar le plus réputé de la ville, ou même s'étaient simplement échangé l'adresse d'une boîte de nuit. Dans mon cas, j'étais destiné à rester cloîtré dans ma chambre, à la maison avec la tête vidée de toutes pensées, bien trop fatigué, je m'endormirais encore le nez dans un livre ou sur mes devoirs. Du moins, c'était ce qui était convenu avant de le croiser, lui.

J'attendais que la lumière verte du feu destiné aux piétons clignote afin de pouvoir traverser cette grande avenue que mille et une personnes empruntent chaque jour. Ce jour-là, elle était beaucoup plus fréquentée : les hommes d'affaire étant rentrés à leurs domiciles, ils pouvaient se permettre une petite promenade en famille ou bien, une simple virée entre amis et/ou collègues, mais malgré ses nombreuses personnes, en traversant, il avait fallut que mon regard s'égare dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Marrons. Ses iris étaient d'une couleur marron électrique, presque avec une impression qu'elles étaient pigmentées de diamants. Ses yeux semblaient taquins, je m'en souviens que très vaguement. Son nez droit sortait de l'ordinaire, il n'avait aucun défaut : pas de cicatrices, pas de bosse vulgairement incrusté dans son ossature, aucune rougeur. Ses cheveux étaient teints de plusieurs reflets roux, lui donnant une apparence de feu. Ses lèvres, parfaitement dessinées, étaient étirées en un sourire malicieux. Était-il ravi de ne pas m'avoir laissé indifférent ou avait-il sourit simplement à la personne qu'il tenait par les épaules ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Sa corpulence était désirable, un corps en bonne santé, sculpté par les Dieux de l'Olympe en personne. Il était simplement un homme, un vrai. Un « _il_ » parfait.

Cet inconnu avait su m'éloigner de ce monde trop gris, trop violent, trop laid. Je n'avais jamais croisé une merveille comme celle-ci. Il m'avait troublé, mais je ne savais pas encore que je ne parviendrais jamais à l'oublier. Cependant, la réalité m'étais revenue de plein fouet en percutant une tierce personne. Je fus dans l'obligation de briser ce contact visuel tant agréable pour prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais avant d'avoir détourné mon regard, j'avais perçu me semblait-il, un léger rire de sa part.

• **« Excusez-moi, Monsieur... Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. Veuillez m'excuser, s'il-vous-plaît ! »**

L'homme, en face de moi, semblait surprit de ma trop grande politesse. Il est vrai que de nos jours, la nouvelle génération a tendance à s'en foutre complètement, mais mes parents m'ont toujours enseignés les bonnes règles de conduite et je ne peux me permettre de manquer de respect face à leur rude travail pour faire de moi, une personne correcte.

• **« Ce n'est rien, jeune homme, mais faites attention la prochaine fois. Vous pourriez faire une mauvaise rencontre ou même, vous blesser. »**

Je hochais machinalement la tête acceptant, à l'occasion, ses recommandations avant de m'incliner, m'excusant une dernière fois et de m'écarter de son chemin afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa route. Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivé sur le trottoir que j'avais prit la peine de me retourner, mais l'inconnu n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, emporté dans la foule.

« _En touchant le vermillon, on se salit de rouge._ »  
- proverbe japonais.


End file.
